parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Russian of Notre Dame part 14 Shan Yu Attacks Paris
(Dissolve to morning. Shan Yu is exiting his carriage. Waiting for him is Garrett.) * Garrett: (To Huns) Attention! (To Shan Yu) Morning, sir. * (Shan Yu moans) * Garrett: Are you feeling all right? * Shan Yu: I had a little trouble with the fireplace. * Garrett: I see. Your orders, sir? * Shan Yu: Find the knight girl. * (Fast music, cut to troops ransacking a home, eventually finding a group of knight hidden in a trap door. The knights are lined up outside, with Shan Yu looking down at them.) * Shan Yu: Ten pieces of silver for the knight Kayley. * (Shan Yu shoves a handful of coins out, but there are no takers.) * Shan Yu: (To Huns) Lock them up! * (We now watch Shan Yu's men push a carriage into the Seine. As it begins to sink, knights come floating to the surface. Once again, they're lined up, with Shan Yu surveying them.) * Shan Yu (Angry) Twenty pieces of silver for the knight Kayley! * (Again, no takers.) * Shan Yu: (To Huns) Take them away! * (Cut to a house with a large windmill. Shan Yu's huns have found knghts there. Shan Yu is interrogating The Grand Duke. Music lower.) * Shan Yu: We found this knight talisman on your property. Have you been harbouring knights? * The Grand Duke: Our home is always open to the weary traveler. Have mercy, my lord. * Shan Yu: I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true, you are innocent and you have nothing to fear. * The Grand Duke: But we are innocent, I assure you! We know nothing of these knights! * (Shan Yu pulls their door shut, then bars it shut with a hun's staff. He turns to Garrett.) * Shan Yu: Burn it. * Garrett: What!?!? * Shan Yu: Until it smolders. These people are traitors and must bemade examples of. *(Shan Yu hands him a torch.) * Garrett: With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent. * Shan Yu: But you were trained to follow orders. * (Garrett takes the torch and douses it in a bucket of water.) * Shan Yu: Insolent coward. * (Shan Yu grabs another torch and touches the flame to the windmill. The entire structure is quickly engulfed in flames. Garrett crashes through the window and brings the family outside to safety. As the building continues to burn, The Stabbington Brothers grab Garrett.) * Shan Yu: The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity--you threw away a promising career. * Garrett: Consider it my highest honour, sir. * (Stabbington Brother 1 raises a sword and is about to kill Garrett, when Kayley kicks Shan Yu's horse. The horse bucks, and Shan Yu is thrown off. Garrett escapes the Stabbington Brothers, hops on Shan Yu's horse and is off.) * Shan Yu: Get him! And don't hit my horse! * (As Garrett rides off, he is showered with arrows. One of them goes through his shoulder, and he falls off the horse, off the bridge that he's riding over, and into the river. A volley of arrows follow him in. Kayley, who has witnessed the entire spectacle in disguise, gasps.) * Shan Yu: Don't waste your arrows. Let the traitor rot in his watery grave! Find the girl! If you have to burn the city to the ground, so be it! * (Kayley runs down the hill to the river, keeping under cover. She wades into the water, then dives under. She comes back up with the unconscious Garrett. She pulls him out of the water as we dissolve to a long shot of Paris burning. Shan Yu is approached by the Stabbington Brothers.) * Stabbington Brother 1: Sir! We've looked everywhere, and still no sign of the knight girl. * Shan Yu: I had the entire cathedral surrounded, huns at every door. There was no way she could have escaped, unless... * (Shan Yu looks up to the cathedral's bell tower, and Dimitri's home.) Category:BruceHogan426 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes